Urga Ogar 7 V8
The Urga Ogar 7 V8 is a buggy in Just Cause 3. Appearance It's a buggy with a welded pipe frame/roll cage. The Rebel drop description says "The lightning quick Urga Ogar 7 V8 buggy is the ideal vehicle for reconnaissance missions, harrassment strikes and off-road pursuit of targets." This vehicle is a successor to the Stinger GP from Just Cause. Performance Excellent for off-roading. Judging by the name, it has a V8 engine. The suspension is much better than that of an average vehicle. There's also an armed version called Weaponized Urga Ogar. Versions and locations Medici Military: *At Military bases in Medici: **Vigilator Nord, near the gates. **Porto Vena. **Cava Grande. **Cava Geminos Sud. **Guardia Grande Pastura II. **? **? *Boom Island. *Appears in many missions as an enemy vehicle: **Welcome Home. **A Terrible Reaction. **Turncoat. **Missile Cowboy. **An Act of Piracy. **A Long and Dangerous Road. **Abandon Ship. **Tangled Up In Blue. **The Watcher on The Wall. **The Shatterer of Worlds. *Spawns on some trains. *At the end of some wingsuit courses. There is a chance it may be a Rebellion variant. *Rico spawns leaning against one if he spawns near Grotta Contrabandero. This is strange because that is a rebel hideout. Rebellion version: *At many captured Military bases in Medici, among other random rebel cars: **Griphon. **Guardia Grande Pastura II. **? *In a Random Encounter, where you're asked to deliver it somewhere, because the rebels need it for reconnaissance. *Unlocked for Rebel drop after completing the Le Tutor base. *During Turncoat, one spawns at the farm where Zeno flies to. After the mission, it disappears unless you take it. *Also at Boom Island. *At the end of some wing suit courses. There is a chance it may be a military variant. With a bomb: *In a Crash bomb race. Trivia *It's made by the fictional company Urga. *It is the successor to the Maddox FVA 45 and Stinger GP from previous games in the series. The successor to this vehicle in Just Cause 4 is the Vagabundo Buggy with a nearly identical design. *"Ogar" is Polish for "hound" or "bloodhound". *The Urga Ogar 7 V8 bears great resemblance to the Carson Dust Storm SuperTurbo from Burnout Paradise. This may have been designed by Burnout developers who were reported to have helped design Just Cause 3 vehicles and improve their handling. *The engine when at slow/medium speeds somewhat sounds similar to the Sakura Aquila Metro ST and Maddox FVA 45 at higher speeds from Just Cause 2. *The rebel drop description seems to have a misspelled word. "Harrassment" should be spelled "harassment" (one "r" as opposed to two "r"s). Gallery Medici Military Jc3 Urga Ogar 7 V8 4.png Jc3 Urga Ogar 7 V8 5.png Jc3 Urga Ogar 7 V8 6.png Medici Military Urga Ogar 7 V8 Front Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Ogar 7 V8 Rear Quarter.jpg Medici Military Urga Ogar 7 V8 Front.jpg Medici Military Urga Ogar 7 V8 Side.jpg Medici Military Urga Ogar 7 V8 Top.jpg Medici Military Urga Ogar 7 V8 Rear.jpg The Rebellion Jc3 Urga Ogar 7 V8.png Jc3 Urga Ogar 7 V8 2.png Jc3 Urga Ogar 7 V8 3.png The Rebellion Urga Ogar 7 V8 Front Quarter.jpg The Rebellion Urga Ogar 7 V8 Left Side.jpg The Rebellion Urga Ogar 7 V8 Right Side.jpg The Rebellion Urga Ogar 7 V8 Front.jpg The Rebellion Urga Ogar 7 V8 Rear.jpg The Rebellion Urga Ogar 7 V8 Top.jpg The Rebellion Urga Ogar 7 V8 Top Side.jpg Miscellaneous Jc3 z80 7.png|Equipped with the bomb from the Crash bomb event. Urga Ogar 7 V8 Rebel Drop Menu.jpg|As seen in the Rebel Drop menu. Urga Ogar 7 V8 Unlock Screen.jpg|The unlock screen, after liberating Le Tutor. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles Category:Military Vehicles